Stargate: Ancient Reincarnation Episode 3
by Spearhead
Summary: The dark times are beginning. Ryan continues to try and rebuild the Alterran Empire, but is sidetracked by War. He uses all his influence to try and keep one of his allies from being wiped out. Meanwhile, Earth's fate rests on the shoulders of Colonel Samantha Carter and Lord Trais reveals his true identity and some of his plans for the Pegasus Galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

Ryan was busy in one of the restricted labs in Lemuria. The city had recently landed on a resource rich planet and the process of building a mining outpost was well underway. While the populations from four different cultures settled in and mingled, Ryan had been busy helping the Asgard battle the Wraith.

As part of the agreement, he's been kept in the loop and was recieving reports from the frontlines every hour. The newest log, transmitted by Hel, was very worrying. It seemed as though the Wraith were finally catching on that shield technology was a better defence compared to dense hulls.

If the Wraith began using ships with these shields against the Einherjar, then it would be disasterous to the war effort. Ryan didn't have the resources or the man power to join the fighting. But as the days went on, it looked more likely that he would have to join the Asgard advance.

Already hundreds of humans had been moved to worlds that had Einherjar ships for protection, but the Wraith wouldn't pass up these large pockets of cattle. Ryan suddenly had an idea and he left the ship design lab.

* * *

Defiant was on his knees looking up at Lord Trais. The Goa'uld smiled as the beast looked defeated.

"What are you?" Defiant asked, surpressing his pain.

"I am one who is stronger than you." Trais laughed.

"What do you want?" Defiant quirried.

"A new domain." Trais said as his Jaffa carried in some kind of vat.

"What do you mean?" Defiant asked, confused.

"Let me show you." Trais smirked. Two Jaffa grabbed Defiant and pinned him to the wall.

"I demand you release me!" Defiant barked.

"But I'm showing you." Trais laughed as he put his hand into the jar and pulled out a symbiote. Trais places the symbiote onto Defiant' shoulder and smiles at the screams the Wraith releases as the Goa'uld takes over.

"Trais?" Defiant asked, looking confused.

"I am here my Lord. What is it you require?" Trais asked as he bowed.

"Blood." Defiant smiled.

* * *

Ryan found Larin in the control room. Her people were being given lessions on how to use the systems by the Replicator instructors.

"Larin, can we talk?" Ryan asked her as he stood by her side.

"If you make it quick, I have to go see how my scientists are getting on in the labs." Larin nodded.

"It's about the war with the Wraith." Ryan admitted.

"What about it?" Larin asked.

"As you know, the Asgard recently began fighting them. Boarder skirmishes, nothing serious, but it will escalate." Ryan predicted.

"Yes I know. They're tactics are aggressive and they've begun pursuing survivors relentlessly. They're spreading their limited forces too thinly." Larin nodded.

"Well I need ships that can help bolster their forces. Right now, they're relying on overwhelming odds and brute tactics to defeat the Wraith. But they're also covering their conquored worlds with one or two cruisers and that takes away from their fleet." Ryan explained.

"So you want our upgraded ships to begin filling in the holes they're leaving behind?" Larin asked.

"More or less. The Asgard have never been good at tactics, they over think every aspect. Instead of eliminating an enemies ability to fight a war, they're focusing on the taking ground. That can't last for ever." Ryan informed.

"I agree, but the sensor and shield upgrades arn't going to do much in the long run. We need weapons." Larin reminded. She watched her people walking from console to console, trying to remember their lessons.

"You already know where I stand on that. You can't have the weapons until you're old enough to use them wisely. If I had the ships available, I wouldn't need the Traveller fleet." Ryan admitted.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. But don't be surprised if many reject the idea. We've lived for so long by avoiding conflict and this will be putting us on the frontlines." Larin nodded.

* * *

Colonel Samantha Carter stood on the bridge of the George Hammond, looking out at the stars. Every ship in Earth's arsenal had been launched for the inevitable attack. The Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo, barely operational Sun Tzu and two more X-304's that had been rushed off the production line. The Russian Chekov and British Basilisk were only a month away from their launch, but with this threat, the two govenments had agreed to launch them.

It was an impressive sight to see seven X-304's orbiting the planet. Of course Atlantis was on the surface ready to assist, Air Forces around the world were on alert and a handful of Tel'tak cargo ships were hidden on the surface of the moon. These three cargo ships were fitted with missle launchers and were carrying two Mk8 Naquadriah enhansed nuclear missiles each.

If the Lucian Alliance did show up, these cargo ships were a surprise that would greatly decrease their overall invasion force. Sam was snapped out of her thought by a beeping.

"Colonel, They're here." The Major who was monitoring the sensors informed.

"What have we got?" Sam asked as she returned to her seat.

"Five motherships, Lucian Alliance. I'm also detecting seven Al'kesh bombers." The Major replied.

"Is that it?" Sam asked, confused.

"Ma'am?" The Major quirried.

"The Lucian Alliance has over a hundred ships. Even if they were consentrating most of their forces on the Jaffa, we would still see well over twenty ships here." Sam explained.

"Incoming enemy fire." The Major informed.

"Raise shields!" Sam commanded.

"Shields down to 97%." The Major reported after the ship rocked violently.

"Ma'am, General Laundry in Atlantis orders all ships to attack and prevent the Lucian Alliance from reaching orbit. Daedalus, Odyssey, Apollo and Chekov are to assist us while the Basilisk is to maintain orbit to catch anything we miss." The Major informed.

"Power the Asgard weapons! Launch F-302's for intercept duty and set railguns for point defence." Sam ordered. The Hammond was knocked by several impacts from the Plasma fired from the Ha'tak vessels.

The Hammond fired her forward cannons at the lead Ha'tak. Two beams of blue death slam into the golden shields of the Ha'tak. The two ships continue to exchange weapons fire. The blue beams dead accurate at long range while the Ha'tak weapons lack the accuracy needed.

The enemys shield began to buckle under the on slaught of the blue beam weapons. As the fifth blue beam punched through the golden barrier, a hyperspace window opened above the defending Tau'ri fleet. A total of seventeen Ha'tak and twenty Al'kesh exited the window and began firing all their weapons at the Tau'ri ships below.

All of the ships were hit and hit hard. Hundreds of yellow plasma orbs hit the blue shields of the X-304 fleet in seconds.

"Ma'am! Sheilds down to 39%!" The Major shouted.

"Evasive action! Get us back to Earth!" Sam ordered as the Ha'tak they'd been firing at a few seconds ago was hit by another blue lance and erupted into flames. The explosion sent debris flying into the Motherships surrounding the source.

"Shields down to 32%! Ma'am! It's Atlantis!" The Major shouted, as the ship rocked again and sparks shot out of a nearby console. Infront of the Hammond, a hyperspace window opened and spat out the Ancient City/Ship.

As the Lucian Alliance fleet turned their attention towards the giant vessel, the City/Ship launched her drones from all three of her holds. Yellow lights broke into the enemy fleet and caused a huge amount of damage.

"Ma'am, the Lucian Alliance ships have changed course. They're going to ram the city!" The Major informed. Sam reacted immediatly and opened a channel to the city.

"Atlantis, this is the Hammond. Our sensors show the Lucian Alliance fleet is going to ram the city. You need to get out of there!" Sam ordered.

"There's no time Colonel! Get back to Earth!" Hank Laundry ordered over the channel. Sam watched as all twenty-one Mother ships rammed the city. The great shields managed to prevent a few of them making contact with her towers, but that was all they could do. The sheer number of ramming ships overtaxed the shield and the Ha'tak vessels began hitting her hull directly.

Ha'tak after Ha'tak chipped away at her towers, the impacts caused her piers to break off and the power began to build in the conduits. After seconds, the power build up reached critital and the City/Ship went dark just before exploding. The explosion was so great that it caught the Hammond.


	2. Chapter 2

Samantha Carter woke up in a sweat in her quaters, onboard the George Hammond. Her room was just as any other crew quaters onboard the Hammond. The dull grey walls that surrounded her, were her bastion from ship-board activity.

"It was just a dream." Sam said in relief. She breathed deeply, trying to calm herself. She laid back down to try and sleep for the hours that remained of the night.

* * *

Cellia was nothing more than a simple farming world that, since the Asgard-Wraith war had bega, had seen hundreds of displaced humans arrive through the Stargate. This was one of many safe world that the Asgard had herded humans to.

In orbit of this world, three Einherjar cruisers stood as guardians for the ammased humans below. The Asgard Captain Dis had been assigned to this world by the Asgard High Command. Since the beginning of this war, She'd desided to serve on a Einherjar cruiser instead of the Asgard vessels.

Dis had found this war difficult to understand. The Alterra had returned and instead of waiting for a joint war effort, the Asgard had begun the fight early out of pride. Dis knew that if the Asgard couldn't fight the Wraith, like they believed, then the Alterra would have to accellerate their return.

Dis was snapped out of her thought by the ship around her rocking violently. Dis looked around the bridge as klaxons sounded.

"Ma'am?!" The Einherjar Commander of the cruiser asked.

"Yes, Commander?" Dis replied.

"Our sensors are detecting several ships! They're Wraith!" The Commander replied.

"How many?" Dis asked.

"Two Hiveships and three Cruisers." The Einherjar replied.

"Power weapons and launch fighters for intercept duty!" Dis ordered. Dis would do her duty and hold back the Wraith at all costs.

The massive Hiveships seemed to ignore the Einherjar cruisers, only launching a few shots every minuate as they headed for the orbit. The three Cruisers, on the other hand, opened up with all their powered weapon ports. The blue weapons fire punched into the thick Einherjar hull and scorched the armour.

"Ma'am, weapons are ready." The Einherjar Commander informed from his teminal.

"Target the lead Cruiser! Fire at will!" Dis ordered.

The three Arrow-class cruisers opened fire. Their twin plasma banks, designed for orbital bombardment, fired at the same Wraith Cruiser. The green plasma impacted the Wraith hull with such strength that the forward sections seemed to crumple and twist under the pressure. The Einherjer Cruisers continued to fire as they launched their fighter wings.

As the targeted Wraith Cruiser split into flaming chunks and scattered due to a reactor overload, the Einherjar Cruisers switched targets within seconds of each other. Again, all three aiming at the same Wraith Cruiser. The two Wraith Cruisers began to consentrate their fire on Dis' flagship. The armour began to blacken, crack and melt from the sheer number of attacks.

"Ma'am, the forward hull is experiancing hull breaches. Emergancy force fields are in place. Three crewmen lost." The Commander informed.

"Unacceptable! Angle our lower hull toward the Wraith ship but keep the foward batteries in arc!" Dis ordered. She wasn't like the other Asgard Commanders who'd sacraficed entire legions or ships of Einherjar to accomplish their goals. She saw the Einherjar as Children of the Asgard and any loss was unacceptable.

Dis' flagship began rotating to face her lower hull toward the Wraith. This area of the ship had thicker armour compared to the rest of the vessel and the angle kept the Wraith Cruisers withing the twin cannons firing arcs. The Wraith were catching onto the tactic as they began changing course so they could hit the damaged sections.

But they were cut off when one of the other Einherjar Cruisers moved to intercept them and used their own hull to protect the damaged armour of Dis' flagship. It exploded into flames not long after. This left a single Wraith Cruiser that was heading back towards the Hiveships and three Einherjar Cruisers, one of which was damaged.

"Orders?" The Commander asked.

"Intercept course. I don't want those Hives in orbit and that Cruiser must be destroyed before it reaches them." Dis ordered.

"Ma'am, we're no match for Hiveships." The Commander informed.

"We will do what is needed of us. Send a distress signal to any Einherjar or Asgard ships in range. Ask for assistance." Dis ordered as she watched the gap between her small force and the Wraith Cruiser decrease.

The three Einherjar Cruisers continued their pursuit of the Wraith Cruiser as it headed back towards the Hiveships. The green plasma continued to stream out of the Einherjar weapons and slam into the rear of the Wraith Cruiser. As they entered the extreme weapons range of the Hiveships, the massive vessels began firing in support of their retreating Cruiser.

The Einherjar continued to focus on the Wraith Cruiser as the fire from the Hiveships got thicker and heavier. A lucky shot from one of the Einherjar ships, crippled the fleeing Wraith Cruiser. The shot had hit engines of the Wraith Cruiser and caused an overload. The Cruiser drifted breifly before breaking apart into chunks that all seemed to burst into flames.

The Einherjar Cruisers continued on towards the Wraith Hiveships. They fired their weapons at the same Hiveship, causing minor explotions to shimmer across the impacted areas. But is wasn''t not enough to destroy the giant vessel.

"Any reply to our distress call?" Dis asked as the ship rocked violently and a nearby console launched sparks everywhere.

"No, no reply Ma'am!" The Einherjar Commander replied.

"Then we will fight until we are no more! All power to weapons and engines!" Dis ordered.

The Einherjar Cruisers broke formation and continued to pound the targeted Hiveship. One of the Cruisers somehow found itself inbetween the two Hiveships, recieving overwhelming weapons fire from both ships. The Cruiser didn't stand a chance. The Einherjar ship exploded sending debris into the closest Hiveship. Chunks of Einherjar metal had wedged themselves into the Wraith hull, giving it a look of deformity.

"Ma'am, one of our Crusiers have been lost." The Commander informed, shielding his face as a console exploded.

"Continue the attack! This world shall not fall!" Dis shouted as her bodyarmour protected her from the consoles overload.

"The Hiveship has sustained heavy damage due to sustained weapons fire." One of the technicians explained.

"Continue firing!" Dis ordered.

The two remaining Einherjar ships continued to fire at the weakened Hiveship. The hull had been melted away and the plasma from the Einherjar ships was digging deep into the Hive. Entire levels of the Hive had been either chipped away or exposed to space and the Einherjar continued to fire. As the plasma hollowed out an entire section of the Hive, it severed a major power conduit and the Hiveship went dark.

The Hive didn't fire or move. It was dead in the water. The Einherjar Cruisers had sustained a lot of damage to their hulls. Wraith Darts had rammed into the armour, trying to prevent the Einherjar from destroying the Hives. But all attempts had been unsuccessful, to a point. The majority of the armour was now chipped or cracked or had melted. The Einherjar ships began to focus their fire on the remaining Hiveship.

"Ma'am, sensors detect a hyperspace window opening above the Hive." The Commander informed.

"Friend or Foe?" Dis asked, standing up.

"Friend, they're from the Alterra!" The Commander replied.

"Open a channel." Dis commanded.

"Channel open." An Einherjar technician said.

"This is Dis of the Asgard defence force protecting Cellia." Dis said to the air.

"Dis, this is Captain Katana Labrea of the Traveler Generation Fleet. We've been instructed to assist you." Katana informed.

"Your assistance is welcomed." Dis replied.

The five Traveler Generational ships that had exited the window, began firing their red pulse weaponary at the Hive. As they entered weapons range, the Hive returned five. Blue energy slammed into the white Alterran shields, causing no damage. The Travelers and Einherjar worked together to chip away at the Hive ship until nothing remained but an expanding debris field.

"Ma'am, incoming message." The Einherjar informed.

"Onscreen." Dis nodded. The large view screen changed from an image of orbit, to a close up of Katana.

"Thank you for your assistance, Captain." Dis bowed her head in respect.

"Anytime. We've been assigned here, so we'll be remaining in orbit. What's your next move?" Labrea asked, concerned.

"We will attempt to recover any useful data from the Wraith Hive, then we will return to Orillia for repairs." Dis replied.

"How long will that take?" Katana asked.

"Not long. Once we arrive at Orillia, we shall exchange these damaged vessels for fully functional ones. We shall return three hours after our departure." Dis informed.

"Understood. Looks like you have a Hive to attack." Katana smiled before the channel closed.

"Indeed. Commander?" Dis nodded.

"Ma'am?" The Einherjar bowed in respect.

"Prepare for ship invasion." Dis ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The Commander nodded before leaving the bridge.


	3. Chapter 3

Dis was sat in a dark room. The only light came from the slowly rotating red light. She was mere seconds away from entering the disabled Wraith Hive. As she felt the thud that signalled the breaching pods arrival, she stood up. Unholstering her stun pistol, that was standard weaponary for an Asgard, she stood ready to exit the pod.

The thick doors opened to reveal the interior of the Hiveship. Her accompanying Einherjar leave the pod before she even gets close to the exit. They aim their weapons down both corridors and get ready to shoot any Wraith. Non where within sight. Dis exited the pod and looked down both corridors.

"This way." Dis ordered, leading her squad toward the bridge. As they rounded the corner, blue weapons fire hit one of the Einherjar soldiers. He was still standing, but dived into cover as he returned fire. Green and blue weapons fire made the corridor glow as they passed back and forth.

The Einherjar and Wraith exchanged fire for several minutes until another force of Einherjar came up behind the Wraith. The Wraith were now caught inbetween two fields of fire. The Einherjar slaughtered them in seconds.

"Push to the bridge." Dis ordered as her squad and the new group of Einherjar joined forces. The large group of Einherjar entered the bridge to find it completely abandoned apart from two technicians that the Einherjar shot in seconds.

"Where is the Commander?" Dis asked no one in particular. Her Einherjar secured the room and moved to cover the corridors.

"Begin the data mine." Dis commanded. One of the Einherjar walked over to the closest console and held a device over the panel. It was a wireless hacking modual that could break into a Wraith computer in under a minute.

"Ma'am, the process has begun." The Einherjar reported.

"Good." Dis nodded as blue weapons fire zoomed past her head.

"Ambush!" One of the Einherjar covering the corridor shouted.

"Defend the hack!" Dis ordered, drawing her pistol and shooting down the corridor. She caught a Wraith warrior in the face and sent him flying backwards into a bulkhead.

"Ma'am, the hack is complete." The Einherjar at the teminal informed.

"Begin the download." Dis ordered as a blue bolt impacted her golden shield.

"Yes." The Einherjar noddded. Dis continued to fire her weapon down the corridor that was filled with advancing Wraith.

"Einherjar, prepare for cloe combat!" Dis barked. She continued to fire her pistol in her left hand while drawing an unfoldable Titanium and Carbon sword in her left. As the first Wraith entered the boundries of the bridge, her sword dove into the Wraith's chest. After pulling her blade out, she gave a powerful strike that split the warriors head in half. In this one perfect motion, she sent Wraith blood flying across the surrounding walls.

The Einherjar dived at the next few Wraith that entered the doorway. They'd holstered their weapons and were using their bare hands to claw and punch the Wraith soldiers. The Wraith were caught completely by surprise as gashes were cut into their faces and ribs snapped because of the brute strength of the Einherjar.

Dis intercepted another Wraith. She used her left elbow to knock the warrior backwards. She quickly completed a 360 degree turn and slashed across the Wraiths legs. The warrior dropped to the floor in pain and looked up just in time to watch Dis sunk her blade into it's masked face.

Dis paused as she momentarily examined the situation. She had ten Einherjar with her. One was monitoring the data mine, four were engaged in hand to hand with Wraith and the other five were shooting down the corridor they were monitoring. She quickly lunged and stabbed another Wraith in the back as he started to get the upper hand against his Einherjar opponant.

"Ma'am, we can't continue this way." The Einherjar soldier informed.

"We must and we will!" Dis ordered. She engaged another Wraith soldier. She used her sword to block his arms as she shot him in the chest. After the forth blast, the Wraith went down and Dis rammed her sword down into it's skull.

"The download is complete!" The Einherjar reported.

"Good, push them back!" Dis ordered, firing her pistol at another Wraith.

* * *

Ryan stood looking at the monitor in front of him. He was reading the list of ships that the Travelers had assigned to him. He'd already deployed most of these ships, but he'd reserved five for an emergency. The Einherjar and Asgard forces had froze in place, because of his order. He'd told them to wait for reinforcements and they had. Now each Einherjar/Asgard fleet now had two Traveler Generational ships assigned to it.

"Your plan is working Alterran." Hel commented.

"Thank you, Hel." Ryan nodded.

"Your plan to assign five human frigates to each of the nine protected worlds was a most brilliant idea. Already they have made a difference. We just recieved a report from Dis in command of the Cellia defence, The Labrea Task Force arrived just in time to prevent her death at the hands of a Hiveship." Hel informed.

"Good." Ryan smiled.

"Now all we need to do is increase our construction and growth capability." Hel said looking at a datapad.

"Yes, you do. You need to expand those operations and not just on Orillia's surface, but beyond." Ryan nodded.

"Indeed, but where do we build these new facilities?" Hel asked.

"Space? Build stations in orbit." Ryan offered.

"But then they could be boarded or easily targeted by an attacker." Hel reminded.

"Well, how about to another world? A world under my control?" Ryan asked.

"That is acceptable. What world do you have in mind?" Hel nodded.

"I have an expanding mining operation on Mara. Most of the facilities have already been built, so the surrounding area is awaiting a purpose. You could build a shipyard and an Einherjar facility." Ryan replied.

"I shall see to the arrangments." Hel bowed his head in respect.

"Good. I shall wait." Ryan smiled.

"Very well." Hel said before disappearing in a flash of white transporter light.

* * *

Lord Trais stood in the doorway of his masters room. The Goa'uld was busy examing his new Wraith body in a mirror. The Wraith was in complete physical fitness. His abs and muscles were above that of a human host.

"My master?" Trais asked as the Wraith.

"Yes?" The Goa'uld Wraith asked in reply.

"Are you satisfied?" Trais asked, cowering before the Wraith.

"Indeed I am, you have done well Trais. Now prepare to enact the plan." The Wraith ordered.

"Yes, Master." Trais nodded before leaving the room.

"I will rule this galaxy with a new race of Jaffa." The Goa'uld smiled. He continued to examine his new host in the mirror.

* * *

Sam sat on the bridge of the Hammond. They'd expected the Lucian Alliance to attack several days ago and as a result, she'd been up for nearly forty-eight hours straight. The bridge was quiet. The duty officers were at their posts monitoring the surrounding space, looking for any sign of the Alliance.

"Ma'am?" The on-duty Major asked.

"Yes, Major?" Sam asked in response.

"I'm detecting a hyperspace window opening several kilometers away." The Major replied.

"Lucian Alliance?" Sam snapped out of her daze.

"No ma'am, Jaffa, Ha'tak class." The Major informed.

"Open a channel." Sam ordered.

"Channel open." The Major said pressing a button on his console.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the George Hammond, to Jaffa vessel. Please respond." Sam said to the air.

"Colonel Carter, this is Teal'c." The deep voice of her friend came over the speakers.

"Teal'c, what are you doing here?" Sam smiled.

"The Lucian Alliance have been defeated. Chulak, Erebus and Dar Eshkalon are safe." Teal'c replied, his joy could be heard in his voice.

"Defeated how?" Sam asked, confused.

"They were defeated from within. One of their people rallied support and managed to kill the Alliance leadership." Teal'c explained.

"That's great to hear. Teal'c, I'll inform the President." Sam smiled.

"Very well, I shall return to Dakara. The council needs to be informed." Teal'c informed.

"Alright, see you soon." Carter nodded.

"Indeed." Teal'c said before the channel closed.

"Major, beam me down to the President's office please." Sam ordered. The Major nodded and Sam was consumed by white as the transporter took ahold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

Colonel Samantha Carter woke again in her small quaters onboard the Hammond. This time, no sweat, it was just a normal dream. She lay her head back onto the fluffy, feather pillow and clsoed her eyes. Her breathing shallowed slightly as she relaxed, trying to return to a dreaming state.

Suddenly, the shipwide klaxon screeched to life. The lights of her room activated, forcing her to shield her opening eyes. As she stands up out of bed, she's knocked off balance as the whole ship lurches. Zipping her flight suit up to her neck, she leaves her room through the hatch.

"Colonel Carter, report to the bridge. Repeat, Colonel Carter to the bridge." A male voice ordered over the Shipwide Intercom.

"This is Carter, SITREP!" Sam shouted through her ear piece.

"Ma'am, we're under attack." The unknown male informed.

"I can see that. Who's attacking?" Sam asked, dodging several injured crewmen on her way to the bridge.

"It's the Lucian Alliance, ma'am. They have several new ships that we're unable to identify." The man replied.

"I'm on my way." Sam said. She ducked under a collection of damaged wiring and rounded a corner to find herself on the bridge.

"Report." Sam said as she sat in her chair.

"Lucian Alliance fleet exited hyperspace and began firing weapons. Unknown vessels are accompanying them, assumed hostile." The Major on duty explained.

"Fleet size?" The Colonel questioned.

"Reading fifteen Ha'tak motherships and three unknown vessels. Death Gliders inbound." The Major informed.

"Sheild status?" Sam asked, turning to her left.

"82% and falling." The male Captain manning the sensors replied.

"Weapons?" Carter asked, turning to the female Major.

"All weapons are online. Railguns set to defencive fire and nuclear weapons have been authorised." The Major informed.

"Fire the Asgard weapons at the Ha'tak to deplete their shields. We don't need the nukes yet." Sam ordered, before another salvo of impacts rocked the ship.

"Aye." The Major replied as she fired off the Asgard weapons.

The Hammond remained fairly idol as it discharged it's forward Asgard weapon mounts. Two blue lances streaked out from the vessel and sliced into one of the Ha'tak vessels approaching. Four more beams of blue death followed the two discharged by the Hammond.

It was the Daedalus and Basilisk. They were at full military thrust as they cut infront of the Hammond. The two X-304's positioned themselves and used their shields to take some of the stress off of the Hammond's shields. Four more beams lanced out from the Daedalus and Basilisk and cut down two more Ha'tak, taking the kill count up to three.

The Hammond moved to join her two sisters as they held the line against the approaching Alliance force. As the Ha'tak fleet got closer, their weapons fire got more accurate. Suddenly, another Ha'tak broke apart from the force of an explosion. It was the Odyssey and Sun Tzu, attacking the Alliance fleet from behind.

As the Hammond, Basilisk and Daedalus continued to shoot blue beams at the Lucian advance, the Chekov and Apollo swooped down on the Alliance fleet and discharged their weapons. The Lucian Alliance fleet began to crumble and break apart.

With only ten Ha'tak remaining, the Lucian Alliance ships began forming into squads of two. Five squadrons of two Ha'tak dispursed and began to swipe at the defending forces. This left the three unknown, cruiser sized vessels, advancing to Earth.

"Ma'am, General O'Neill has ordered the Daedalus, Odyssey, Sun Tzu, Basilisk and Chekov to engage a Ha'tak squadron each. The Hammond and Apollo are to attempt communication with the unknown vessels. If hostile, engage." The Captain informed Sam.

"Alright, intercept course. Open a channel." Sam ordered.

"Yes ma'am. Channel open." The Captain replied.

"This is Colonel Samantha Carter, commander of the USS George Hammond. Please respond." Sam said. She looked to the Captain who shook his head.

"If you continue on your course for the planet, we will see it as a hostile action and use deadly force." Sam said, not really knowing what to say.

"Ma'am, they're responding." The Captain informed. The screen to the left of Sam changed to show a man in a grey uniform.

"Borren!" Sam said, shocked.

"Hello Colonel." Borren nodded, without motion.

"What are you doing here? Last we heard Asch was destroyed." Sam asked, confused slightly.

"Your reports were incorrect. We did indeed fall for your trap, but only twenty percent of Asch's surface was destroyed by the stargate. We used powerful explosives to disconnect the stargate. Asch is very much intact." Borren replied.

"Why now? Why return now?" Sam asked. She watched the sensors as the Hammond and Apollo were now between the Aschen ships and Earth.

"Simple, we have been preparing. Now we are ready." Borren informed.

"Preparing for what?" Carter questioned.

"Preparing for war, Colonel. We've spent the past eleven years rebuilding and researching. War is a great motivator." Borren replied.

"Rebuilding? I thought you said Asch was intact." The Captain chimmed in.

"The Stargate was located in Asch's planetary trade center. By dialing the black hole, the facility was destroyed and so was the planet's food supplies. We've been reorganising and now a great shipyard stands where the trade center once did." Borren answered.

"What do you want?" The Major asked, watching the three ships continue their advance as the other X-304's began destroying Ha'tak mother ships.

"War. We have come to avenge the two-thousand Aschen that died because of the black hole." Borren said before he closed the channel.

"That's not good." Sam said. The Hammond rocked violently as the Aschen cruisers opened fire. Sam was thrown out of her chair and onto the floor.

"What weapons are they using?" Sam asked as she returned to her chair.

"Sensors detect a mixture of Ion weaponary and rapid fire plasma cannons." The Major replied.

"What type of rapid fire plasma cannons?" Sam asked as another quake went through the ship.

"They appear to be upgraded and stronger versions than the weapons used on Ha'tak class vessels." The Major informed.

"Alright then. Set railgun placements to offensive fire and target the lead vessel with the beam weapons." Sam ordered.

Two blue beams glided out of the two forward mounts and headed for the targeted Aschen ship. As the blue beams slammed into the forward section of the Aschen shield, it rippled and glowed a unique red. Two more beams collided with the same vessel's shields and only caused more rippling.

"Ma'am, their shields are very powerful. Sensors indicate only twelve percent strength remains. Another salvo should knock them out." The Captain informed Sam.

"Fire at will!" Sam barked.

The Hammond and Apollo remained in position as they let loose powerful blue beams and yellow streakes of railgun fire at the rapidly approaching Aschen ships. As the two ships stood strong, the Aschen ships fired their yellow plasma and red ion weapons at the two Earth vessels.

The blue shields of the Earth ships were impressive. They had managed to withstand a barrage that would destroy a fleet of Ha'tak. As another beam smacked into the lead vessel, the Aschen shields collapsed with a weird pop.

The Hammond fired another blue lance and it broke through the forward section of the unshielded Aschen hull. The forwad section of the ship was now melted slag, floating in space. The vessel slowed and let her two companions charge ahead. The two other Aschen ships passed infront of the damaged vessel to act as shields.

"Ma'am, message coming in." The Captain informed.

"Onscreen." Sam nodded. The screen again changed from an image of the George Hammond's insignia to show Borren.

"You may have damaged my vessel, Colonel, but this isn't over." Borren said, monotone. The channel closed and returned to the Hammond's insignia.

"Ma'am, the damaged Aschen vessel is entering hyperspace." The Major informed.

The Aschen vessel with half of it's forward section exposed to space, entered hyperspace. Borren's two companion vessels continued on their course towards Earth. The Hammond and Apollo continued raining death on the Aschen vessels in the form of blue lances. The two Earth ships fired in union at the same Aschen vessel and caused the ships shields to fail.

Yellow streaks of railgun fire began chipping away at the forward hull of the Aschen ship. Just at the railguns pierced the hull, two blue beams punched through the ship and caused several internal fires. These fires triggered explosions that ripped through the vessel and it exploded into chunks of debris.

The Hammond and Apollo targeted the third Aschen cruiser, but it was flying over them and entering Earth's upper atmosphere. As the rear Asgard weapons fired, the Aschen vessel opened a large silo on her stomach. As the flames of friction made the red shields flare, the Aschen vessel dropped a large blue and purple orb into the atmosphere.

Sam couldn't believe it. The Aschen had managed to launch something into the atmosphere. She watched as another blue lance smacked the enemies rear shield. Seconds later, the Aschen ship entered hyperspace, victorious.

Sam's attention was caught by the blue orb, exploding into a thick cloud. She looked on as the cloud began dispursing and thinned from sight.

"What was that?" Sam asked, loudly.

"Sensors indicate, it's some sort of biological weapon." The Captain informed, regretfully. Everyone on the bridge stopped as the Captain muttered those words. They all looked at the planet below them. Some hugged, others cried and a few got angry. They hadn't been fast enough. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ryan stood looking at the event horizon of the open Stargate before him. He was on some forrest world on the edge of the Milky Way and was currently on one of his trips. Ryan smiled as a thought flickered through his mind and he stepped through the gate.

The next thing he saw was the rolling dunes of a desert planet. But this was no ordinary desert world, this was inhabited by the Tok'ra race. Crystal towers streched high into the sky and circled the centeral pyrmid. Five Tok'ra guards appeared from behind the cloest dunes with their weapons raised.

The leader holstered his Zat'nik'tel and appraoched Ryan. As he walked down the dune, he inadvertantly kicked sand into the air. He walked close to Ryan and bowed his head.

"Welcome to Egeria. The high council has been expecting you, please follow me." One of the male sentries smiled. Ryan simply nodded and followed the Tok'ra down the sand road towards the city. He followed the Tok'ra down the road and all the way to the enterance of the pyramid. The large pyramid looked out of place among the surrounding crystal towers. It was easily twice as large as the pyramids of Giza.

Another Tok'ra was stood outside the enterance and bowed as the pair walked up the stone steps.

"Welcome, I will take you to the council." A new, female Tok'ra host bowed her head in respect. Ryan, again, nodded. He followed the Tok'ra through the maze of corridors to finally find the Tok'ra high council, sat waiting for him.

"Welcome to Egeria. I am Garshaw of Belote." Garshaw smiled.

"Thank you for your warm welcome. I am Ryan Stevenson of the Alterra." Ryan bowed his head.

"Ryan Stevenson, an Earth name." One of the other council members spat.

"I am no longer a human of Earth." Ryan defended.

"Then you seek sanctuary among us?" A female councillor asked.

"No. I have come seeking an alliance with the Tok'ra on behalf of the Alterra." Ryan replied.

"We are already allies of Earth." Garshaw said in a condisending tone.

"I do not represent Earth. I represent the Alterra." Ryan reinforced.

"We have never heard of Alterra." Garshaw said, unconvinced.

"You know us as Ancients." Ryan replied. Looks of amusment and annoyance filled thr room.

"Prove this." A male councillor laughed.

* * *

A Wraith scientist stood looking at his large device that was currently linked to a cruisers power generator. The device has several wires linking the device to the generator and several more cables heading off out of the doorway.

This was the Wraith's first, prototype shield generator. The cables that headed out of the room, fed power from the generator off into the emitters fixed onto the hull. It had taken months to build even the prototype, and weeks to ajust the Cruiser to accept the emitters.

"Knight, the modifications are complete." A new Wraith said, entering the room.

"Good." Knight smiled. He pressed his finger down onto a button and the shield generator lit up.

"Order the Hive to open fire." Knight nodded.

"Yes, Knight." The Wraith bowed.

Outside in the void of space, a Hive drifted serveral hundred miles away from the upgraded Cruiser. Without warning, the Hive let loose a salvo of weapons fire. Five blue bolts headed straight for the Cruiser. Just before impact, a sphere of green energy blocked the attack.

The shield glowed successful for several seconds, before fading from eye sight. Cheers erupted in the minds of the Wraith. They finally had shields and would use them against other alliances to take over the galaxy.

* * *

Ryan had just spent the last hour telling his tale to the Tok'ra, while leaving out unnessacary details. The majority of the council had been convinced, but he sensed doubt in several minds.

"It is truely amazing." Garshaw managed.

"Indeed it is. Too amazing." One of the unbelievers nodded.

"You dare, Tok'ra?" Garshaw snapped.

"This tale is ovbiously a fabrication meant to capture the imagination of the listener. I would not be surprised if this was a Tau'ri lie." The Councillor spat.

"You know the Tau'ri have no need for such tales!" Garshaw barked.

Ryan, not really paying attension to the squabling, lowered his head and raised his right hand. At his command, the crystals that linned the walls broke free and began circuling overhead. Water from the nearby fountian glided through the air and danced around Ryan. Ryan lowered his hand causing the crystals and water returned to their previous positions.

"It is true. He is an Ancient!" Garshaw said, amazed.

"As I told you, I am here to rebuild the Alterran Empire and bring peace. But before peace, there needs to be war." Ryan informed.

"Then perhaps you should know of the Tau'ri and their war." Garshaw nodded.

"Please, tell me of this war." Ryan smiled.

"In recent days, the Tau'ri were attacked by a race of humans known as the Aschen. A biological weapons was released into Earth's atmosphere and their people are dying. They need your help." Garshaw explained.

"How do you know this?" Ryan asked, surprised.

"We have agents in the Aschen. Several reports from different agents confirm it to be true." Garshaw answered. Before another word could be said, Ryan disappeared in a burst of air. He used his Alterran speed to race back to the gate in order to return to Lemuria.

* * *

Colonel Carter sat on the bridge of the Hammond. She had sat in her chair since it had been confirmed that the Aschen weapon was biological. The ship had sat orbiting the world for days. Atlantis had been moved offworld and the whole planet was under quarintine.

Atlantis had taken with her the aircraft carriers USS Nimitz and USS John C. Stennis. They had been docked at the city for over a month, and were protected by the city's shield when the Bio weapon had hit. It had been decided that, with Earth dying, that Atlantis would begin the colonisation program early. The Daedalus and Odyssey had been reassigned to protect the colonisation effort.

If Earth was doomed, then the personnel aboard Atlantis, assigned offworld bases and crewmen of the X-304 fleet, were going to be the only Tau'ri left alive. They'd have to begin again on Atlantis, with nothing more than a few thousand people. The thought truly frightened her.

"Colonel?" The Major asked, snapping her out of a deep thought.

"Yes." Sam replied, trying to hide her fatigue.

"We're schedualed to check in with Atlantis in five minutes." The Major informed.

"Alright. Any news from the surface?" Sam asked.

"Yes ma'am, casulty reports are in high." The Major replied.

"How high?" Sam questioned.

"Three thousand dead with another million showing signs of contamination." The Major informed.

"Is that world wide?" Sam asked, a little surprised.

"No ma'am, that was the US list." The Major explained.

"My god." Sam said, with a struggle.


End file.
